Element wolf clans Way of the medicine wolf
by kakashi'slover29
Summary: Mistpup, Lilypup, Barkpup, Streampup, Dapplepup, Mintpup and Freezepup all have one thing in common, they all want to be the next Medicine wolf of their clans. But has they continue on their path, they learn what makes a good medicine wolf. Also Bravepup is the son of Darkstar who is visited by a dead warrior, promising him power if only he listen to his every word. STORY ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Element wolf clans Way of The Medicine Wolf**

**Chapter 1**

**Author: kakashi'slover29**

**Based off warriors series by Erin Hunter **

**This chapter is Bravepup's pov**

**Hope u enjoy the story**

**Characters**

**Alpha: **Darkdark (male)

**Beta: **Shadepelt (male)

Apprentice: Shadowpaw

**Medicine wolf: **Shadowfur (she-wolf)

**Medicine wolf apprentice: **

**Elders**

Whiteclaw (she-wolf)

Nightsky (male)

Lovingheart (she-wolf)

Whitespots (she-wolf)

**Warriors**

Brownfur (male)

Crowfeather (male)

Bronzetail (male)

Purplefur (she-wolf)

Duskclaw (male)

Poisonclaw (she-wolf)

Lionscar (male)

Apprentice: Dawnpaw

**Apprentices**

Shadowpaw (male)

Dawnpaw (she-wolf)

**Nursing wolves**

Twilightstar (she-wolf) (Bravepup (male), Mistpup (she-wolf))

Blackpelt (she-wolf) (Hawkpup (male), Thornpup (male))

**Prologue**

Wolves were gathered around a rock as the one on the rock began to speak.

"Well, we have concluded that we can't escape from here."

"Yes, Longdark, it seems we can't escape," said one of the wolves.

"And there's no Heavenclan warriors, this must be a forest they haven't discovered," another wolf said.

"Well, this forest belongs to us now," Longdark declared, "we will be known as Hellclan."

"I like it," one wolf said.

"Glad you approve, Lizardclaw," Longdark said.

"Well I've been here longer than you, I trained Ripclaw, who seemed to follow my ways," Lizardclaw said.

"I follow no one but Longdark now," Ripclaw said.

"What this is place?" a voice said behind them.

"I smell Windclan," Lizardclaw said as Airstrike came out from behind a bush.

"Welcome Airstrike," Longdark greeted.

"So this is where we go if we aren't accepted in Heavenclan," Airstrike said.

"Yes, now I must deal with a disobedient son," Longdark said as he jumped off the rock and ran off into the trees.

**Darkclan**

Wolves gathered around two apprentices who were ready to become warriors. Darkclan was growing fast after Longdark almost destroyed the clan and was killed by Lovingheart his former mate. Bravepup waited patiently with his mother, Twilightstar and sister, Mistpup until the warrior ceremony was over then it will his apprentice ceremony along with Hawkpup, Thornpup and Mistpup.

"Wolves of Darkclan, today we named two apprentices as warriors. Shadowpaw and Dawnpaw step forward," Darkdark said as they both walked to the front.

"Do you both promises to defend and serve the clan as Darkclan warriors?" Darkdark asked.

"Yes alpha," they both echoed.

"Then from this point on, you both will be known as, Dawnpelt and Shadowheart. Heavenclan honours your strength and courage as they welcome you both as Darkclan warriors, in order to keep with our tradition you must hunt your first big prey," Darkdark said as the clan chanted their new names. "Also we have an apprentice ceremony to do too."

Bravepup wiggled with excitement as he was called along with Hawkpup, Thornpup and Mistpup.

"Mistpup, it's my understanding that you want to train as a medicine wolf right?" Darkdark asked.

"Yes," Mistpup replied.

"Then Mistpup I grant you the life of a medicine wolf, you will forever live under the laws of a medicine wolf, will you be known as Mistpaw until you earn your full medicine wolf name."

Mistpaw! Mistpaw!" the clan chanted her name.

"Now, Bravepup, Hawkpup and Thornpup, do you promise to defend the clan with your life and uphold the wolf code?"

"Yes alpha," They all replied.

"Then you all will be known as Bravepaw, Hawkpaw and Thornpaw, Bronzetail, you will train Hawkpaw, Duskclaw, you will train Bravepaw and Crowfeather, you will train Thornpaw," Darkdark said as Duskclaw, Crowfeather and Bronzetail padded up to meet their new apprentices.

"It's an honour to train to train the alpha's son," Duskclaw greeted.

"I want to be a great warrior just like my father!" Bravepaw declared.

"Yeah well, make sure you just want to be like your father and not your grandfather!" Whitespots shouted.

Bravepaw's heart sunk. He knew his grandfather was Longdark; the wolf defeated by Rainsong of Waterclan and wanted revenge against Waterclan; he was willing to bring his whole clan down to become alpha.

"Don't talk about my grandson like that, he will be a great warrior, just you wait!" Lovingheart yelled, glaring at Whitespots.

"Whatever," Whitespots grumbled.

"Calm down Lovingheart," Nightsky said.

"How can I be calm, when everyone judges my pups because of their father?" Lovingheart said.

"The meeting over, Shadepelt, organize the patrols," Darkdark ordered as he jumped down from the ledge as Shadepelt started calling names for the patrols.

"So what are we going to do?" Bravepaw asked looking at Duskclaw.

"Well, I think we should tour the territory," Duskclaw replied.

"Good idea, maybe we can all go together," Crowfeather suggested walking up to them with Thornpaw.

"Yes, what do you say? Duskclaw," Bronzetail asked joining them with Hawkpaw

"Sure, it sounds like a good idea," Duskclaw nodded.

"Good, let's go," Bronzetail said as they padded through the entrance.

Bravepaw was tired after seeing the territory and hunting afterwards with Thornpaw and Hawkpaw. _I'm not use to this yet, _he thought as Thornpaw and Hawkpaw came in the den.

"I can't wait to go to my first gathering," Thornpaw said excitedly.

"I know," Hawkpaw agreed.

"We can see the other clans," Bravepaw said.

"Well, we better get to sleep," Thornpaw said as he yawned.

"Goodnight, Bravepaw, Thornpaw," Hawkpaw said as he curled up in his nest.

"Night," Bravepaw whispered as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He wasn't asleep for long until someone called his name. Bravepaw opened his eyes to find himself in a very dark forest with no signs of life. _Where am I? _He thought.

"Greetings, Bravepaw," said a deep voice.

Bravepaw turned towards the voice to find a big dark wolf with long claws looking at him.

"Who are you and where am I?" Bravepaw demanded.

"I'm Longdark and this is a special forest that only brave and loyal warriors end up," Longdark replied.

_Longdark! _"Stay away from me!" Bravepaw growled as he slowly stepped back away from Longdark.

"I understand if you fear me but I've learnt from my ways and have changed, I have something to offer you," Longdark said noticing Bravepaw had stopped moving.

"Have something to offer," Bravepaw echoed.

"I can make you into a strong and loyal warrior, if only you promise to listen to my every word and be nothing but loyal to Darkclan," Longdark said as Bravepaw thought for a second.

_Training that will make me strong, should I _he thought.

"If you don't want it, decided now but you'll never get stronger and prove you're nothing like my former self," Longdark edged.

"Ok, I accept your offer," Bravepaw said, _if this training works, then no one will ever judge me again!_

"Good," Longdark nodded, "Now let me ask you one thing. Do you want to be alpha?"

"Oh yes better and greater than my father!" Bravepaw answered.

"Then I promise I'll make that happen if you promise to listen to me," Longdark said.

"I promise Longdark," Bravepaw said.

**I'm back with a new story I know it not starting with the medicine wolf first but the second chapter will. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Element wolf clans Way of The Medicine Wolf**

**Chapter 2**

**Author: kakashi'slover29**

**Based off warriors series by Erin Hunter **

**This chapter is Lilypup'spov**

**Hope u enjoy the story**

**Characters**

**Alpha: **Dodgeearth (male)

**Beta: **Stoneclaw (male)

**Medicine wolf: **Leapstar (she-wolf)

**Medicine wolf apprentice:**

**Elders**

Birdflight (she-wolf)

Grassfur (she-wolf)

Rockslide (male)

**Warriors**

Brownfoot (male)

Rabbithop (male)

Squirreltail (male)

Seedfield (she-wolf)

Foxclaw (male)

Hopeheart (she-wolf)

Moonshine (male)

Grassfur (she-wolf)

Tallclaw (male)

Harefoot (male)

Greyfur (male)

Flowerpelt (she-wolf)

Groundtail (male)

Deerclaw (she-wolf)

**Apprentices**

**Nursing wolves**

Hollyfur (she-wolf) (Meadowpup (she-wolf), Lilypup (she-wolf))

Heathertail (she-wolf) (Hazelpup (she-wolf), Poppypup (she-wolf), Weaselpup (male))

Lilypup stood proud as her apprentice ceremony began. She dreamed of becoming earthclan's next medicine wolf much to her sister's disappointment of not sleeping with her ever again.

"Are you sure you want to be a medicine wolf?" she could still hear her sister say. _I'm sure Meadowpup! _

"Wolves of Earthclan, today we named five new apprentices, one of them wishes to become a medicine wolf, Lilypup, do you want to be a medicine wolf?" Dodgeearth asked looking at the young wolf.

"Yes, it is," Lilypup replied.

"Then Lilypup I grant you the life of a medicine wolf, you will forever live under the laws of a medicine wolf, you will be known as Lilypaw," Dodgeearth said as the clan chanted her new name.

Lilypaw watched the rest of the ceremony with her sister getting Groundtail; the alpha's son as her mentor and Hazelpaw getting Moonshine, Poppyypaw getting the alpha's daughter Deerclaw and Weaselpaw getting Stoneclaw the beta. Everyone knows that Dodgeearth made Stoneclaw beta after sending him and his brother, Groundpaw and sister, Flowerpelt into battle, with Groundpaw getting killed. That's who groundtail is named after.

Brownfoot and Squirreltail walked up to Lilypaw.

"So a halfclan is our new medicine wolf apprentice," Brownfoot said.

"Hollyfur, shouldn't have been allowed to have pups, you could have the lightning element," Squirreltail added.

"Well, even if you don't have the lightning element, the yellow in your fur, proves you're halfclan!" Brownfoot growled.

"I hope you're not bullying my new apprentice," Leapstar said walking up to them, "or do I have to tell Dodgeearth and he can assign you two the omega role."

Brownfoot and Squirreltail glared at Leapstar before saying, "There's no need for that."

"Sorry," Squirreltail added as they both walked away.

Leapstar waited til Brownfoot and Squirreltail were out of earshot before turning to Lilypaw.

"Don't listen to them Lilypaw, you will prove you were meant to be in Earthclan."

"Why must I prove, that I am loyal to Earthclan?" Lilypaw asked.

"Because other wolves doubt halfclans, it always been like that," Leapstar replied.

"Do you…" Lilypaw hesitated, "do you doubt my loyal?" Lilypaw said looking at Leapstar.

"You haven't given me a reason to doubt you," Leapstar replied as Lilypaw wagged her tail.

_Good she doesn't doubt me and I'll make sure she never will, _Lilypaw thought as Leapstar led Lilypaw in the medicine den.

Lilypaw padded over to the prey pile to get Leapstar and herself some prey. Brownfoot and Squirreltail were glaring at her from the Warriors' den.

_Let them glare! If they try anything I'll tell Dodgeearth! _Lilypaw thought as she picked a squirrel for Leapstar and a mouse herself. Meadowpaw walked up to the prey pile and dropped her load in.

"Hi Lilypaw,"Meadowpaw greeted, "how are you?"

"I'm good, my head hurts from learning all of the herbs," Lilypaw said as Rabbithop walked up to them.

"So, you are Hollyfur's pups," Rabbithop said looking at Lilypaw and Meadowpaw.

Lilypaw knew Rabbithop, the wolf who fell in love with Yellowtail, a wolf from Lightningclan; His pups, Hollyfur, Goldenfur and Lionclaw were born in Lightningclan but Hollyfur had the earth element and had to go back with her father to Earthclan.

"Yes, we are," Meadowpaw said proudly.

"You look like your mother, Meadowpaw and you look like your father Lilypaw," rabbithop said as Lilypaw glanced over to her father Tallclaw who was sharing prey with Hollyfur. Tallclaw was Brownfoot's son; it must be annoying to know your son fell in love with a halfclan. _Maybe that's the reason why he hates me, _Lilypaw thought as she picked up the animals and walked over to the medicine den. Leapstar was sorting out herbs as she turned her head to the smell of prey.

"Great, I was starting to get hungry," Leapstar said as she picked up the squirrel Lilypaw dropped and lay down to start eating it.

Leapstar and Lilypaw finished their food and finished sorting out their herbs. By the time they were done, it was night time.

"Before I forget, the half-moon gathering is two days from now, you will meet the other medicine wolves and I can introduce you to Heavenclan," Leapstar said as she lay down in her nest.

"Cool!" Lilypaw said excitedly.

"Get some sleep, who knows what will happen tomorrow," Leapstar said as she yawned and rested her head on her paws.

"Good night," Lilypaw said softly as she fell asleep.

It was dawn as Lilypaw woke up by the sound of the dawn patrol leaving the camp. Leapstar must have heard it too as she stood up.

"Let's go and get some poppy seeds," Leapstar said.

"Sure," Lilypaw said as Leapstar padded out of the den with Lilypaw after her.

"Good, that's enough," Leapstar said as she gathered all the poppy seeds in a big leaf. "We're also running low on Juniper berries; go take them back to the den."

Lilypaw picked up the leaf and padded back to the camp. She was almost there when Hazelpaw ran into her.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Lilypaw growled dropping the leaf.

Hazelpaw looked up at Lilypaw and panted, "Lilypaw! Where's Leapstar, you guys need to go back to the camp!"

"Why?" Lilypaw asked nervously.

"Our dawn patrol was attacked by Darkclan!" Hazelpaw replied quickly, "go back to the camp and tell me where Leapstar is?"

"Over there," Lilypaw replied pointing the direction she came from, "you'll smell her when you get close."

"Thanks now hurry!" Hazelpaw shouted as she ran off.

_I've got to hurry and treat the injured while Hazelpaw fetches Leapstar, _Lilypaw thought as she ran through the entrance to see how bad her clanmates were injured.

It wasn't good, four injured wolves laid in clearing, Squirreltail had a bite mark on his shoulder, Stoneclaw was covered in dirt but he also had a deep cut behind his ear, Seedfield must of been hit by the Darkclan element, because she didin't have cuts or bites and Flowerpelt had a bite on her neck which was bleeding heavy.

Dodgeearth was sitting next to Flowerpelt and looked up at Lilypaw.

"Good you here, start treating them until Leapstar arrives," Dodgeearth hurried as Lilypaw ran into the medicine den and quickly tried to remember what herbs to uses.

_Quickly! What to use, Broom for wounds and broken bones if they have any and Marigold leaves if the wounds are infected and some cobwebs, _Lilypaw thought as she got all of the herbs needed and hurried out of the den.

"Help Flowerpelt first!" Dodgeearth demand as Lilypaw did what he said.

Lilypaw sniffed her bite and could tell it was infected. _First the Broom, _Lilypaw thought as she chewed it into poultice and spited it on the wound, _now the marigold leaves. _Leapstar burst though the entrance with Hazelpaw as Lilypaw finished putting cobwebs on Flowerpelt.

"Good job Lilypaw," Leapstar praised, "Flowerpelt, go rest in the medicine den."

Flowerpelt got to her paws with Dodgeearth helping her and led her to the medicine den.

"Go help Squirreltail," Leapstar said and she took some of the herbs and padded over to Stoneclaw and Seedfield.

Lilypaw grabbed the rest of the herbs and walked over to Squirreltail who was watching hertreat his injured.

"W-why are…you h-helping me?" Squirreltail struggled to say.

"Because halfclan or not, I am a medicine wolf apprentice!"

**Sorry it took so long, I had a lot of work to finish**

**Anyway on to chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Element wolf clans Way of The Medicine Wolf**

**Chapter 3**

**Author: kakashi'slover29**

**Based off warriors series by Erin Hunter **

**This chapter is Mintpaw's pov**

**Hope u enjoy the story**

**Characters**

**Alpha: **Fastwind (male)

**Beta: **Limefur (male)

**Medicine wolf: **Leafpatch (she-wolf)

**Medicine wolf apprentice: **Mintpaw (she-wolf)

**Elders**

Greenfur (male)

Gustclaw (male)

**Warriors**

Breezefur (male)

Emeraldeyes (she-wolf)

Oliveheart (male)

Grassfur (male)

Windclaw (male)

Blasttail (male)

Windfang (she-wolf)

Greentail (she-wolf)

Starshine (she-wolf)

Sandfur (male)

Dusttail (male)

Jadeheart (she-wolf)

Apprentice: Whirlpaw

Skypelt (male)

Swiftheart (she-wolf)

**Apprentices**

Whirlpaw (she-wolf)

**Nursing wolves**

Mintpaw followed after Leafpatch as they head for wolf's cave. Being the daughter of Swiftheart, one of strongest warriors in Windclan, everyone expects great things from her and her sister, Whirlpaw.

"We're almost there, Mintpaw!" Leafpatch shouted out.

Mintpaw could start to smell the other clans as they ran out into the clearing where one of the Earthclan medicine wolves was glaring at the Darkclan medicine wolves.

"I want to know! Why Darkclan attacked our dawn patrol, yesterday!" The brown and white Earthclan medicine wolf demanded.

"What Darkclan does, is none of your business," the Darkclan medicine wolf said calmly.

"It does when you involve Earthclan, Shadowfur!" the Earthclan medicine wolf growled.

"Enough!" the older looking Iceclan medicine wolf shouted. "We have apprentices here remember, we have to introduce them to Heavenclan."

The Earthclan medicine wolf made a final growl before sitting down where she stood before.

"We might as well introduce ourselves and our apprentices," the Fireclan medicine wolf said before standing up. "My name is Fireclaw and this is my apprentice." Fireclaw said nudging the dark brown wolf with a red tail. "Barkpaw"

The Waterclan medicine wolves stood up.

"My name is Pondtail," the older medicine wolf said, "and this is Streampaw, daughter of Lakewater, our alpha."

"My name is Leapstar and this is Lilypaw," the Earthclan medicine wolf said.

"So, that's one of Hollyfur's pups, she doesn't look like Hollyfur," the Lightningclan medicine wolf said looking at Lilypaw.

_So that's one of the halfclan everyone's talking about," _Mintpaw thought as Lightningclan introduce themselves; Singwolf and Dapplepaw; the daughter of Whitelightning; Lightningclan's alpha.

The rest of the wolves introduce themselves as the medicine wolves started to head into wolf's cave. Dapplepaw padded over to Mintpaw and started talking.

"I heard that a wolf from Windclan tried to attack their own kin, is it true?"

Mintpaw really didn't want to answer. Airstrike the brother of Swiftheart and Limefur tried to kill Limefur because he was named beta instead of Airstrike. _Why do you want to know, you're from Lightningclan! _Mintpaw thought as she heard Leafpatch's voice say.

"Yes, Airstrike tried to kill Limefur but he failed."

Dapplepaw didn't say anything else as they stopped in front of a clear pool.

"What's that?" Mistpaw asked staring at it.

"Moonpool, stand around and we'll began the ceremony," Shadowfur said as everyone took their place around the Moonpool.

"Blizzardfur, would you like to do the ceremony?" Fireclaw offered.

"Sure since there are so many apprentices here," Blizzardfur said as he looked up to the hole in the cave where the moon shone through. "Heavenclan, you see before you, seven apprentices, one from each clan, they wish to learn the secrets and mysteries of a medicine wolf. Grant them your wisdom and strength to heal their clan for a long time."

All the wolves lay down to take a slip of the water and fell asleep. Mintpaw opened her eyes again to find herself in a dark forest with no stars in the sky and the smell of death surrounded the forest. _Is this heavenclan…..no it can't be! _Mintpaw thought as a green wolf appeared in front of her.

"You are far from Heavenclan. Little apprentice," the wolf smirked.

"W-who are you?" Mintpaw stuttered looking at the wolf with horror.

"I'm Airstrike, and I want you to give Swiftheart and Limefur a littl-"

"Mintpaw!" another wolf shouted running in front of her.

"Heavenclan!" Airstrike growled, "What are you doing here in Hellclan!"

_Hellclan! Is that what this place is called? _Mintpaw thought as the Heavenclan wolf spoke.

"I'm here to collect Mintpaw, she doesn't belong here."

Airstrike continued to stare at the wolf as another wolf joined him.

"Enough Airstrike!" the wolf growled, "let them go, they are not our problem."

"But Longdark-" Airstrike tried to argue but Longdark bit him on the ear making Airstrike bleed.

"Shut up!" Longdark barked, "I said they are not our problem!"

The heavenclan wolf bended down to Mintpaw to whispered.

"Come on little one, follow me."

Mintpaw turned to follow the Heavenclan wolf as she turned to see Longdark staring at her.

_So that's Longdark, the evil alpha of Darkclan, _Mintpaw thought as she ran through a cloud of fog.

"This fog separates Heavenclan and Hellclan," the Heavenclan wolf said as fog cleared up; "this is Heavenclan."

Mintpaw looked around a saw a big grassy field with a couple of tall trees to her right and a big lake to the left and a snow field in the distance.

"heavenclan's territory has everything for all clans," the Heavenclan wolf said, "oh I'm Dovefeather by the way."

"I'm Mintpaw," Mintpaw introduced.

"I know, I've been waiting of you to arrive," Dovefeather said.

"Really?" Mintpaw asked.

"Yes but I wish I had more time with you because the others will be waking up soon," Dovefeather said sadly.

"Well I'll see you again next half-moon," Mintpaw said trying to cheer Dovefeather up.

"I know and I'll visit you when something is coming," Dovefeather said as the field started to fade and Mintpaw could feel the hard cold cave floor again.

Mintpaw opened her eyes and looked around to find everyone starting to wake up.

"Wow! That was cool!" Dapplepaw said wagging her tail excitedly.

"Do we share what Heavenclan as told us?" Freezepaw asked.

"No, only if you have to," Fireclaw replied as everyone started walking out of the cave.

_Good because I don't want to share that I saw Airstrike and Longdark, but maybe I should tell Leafpatch about Hellclan? _Mintpaw thought as they walked out of the cave and said goodbye to everyone and headed off to their own territories.

"So how was seeing Heavenclan for the first time?" Leafpatch asked jumping over the stream.

"Well I didn't just see heavenclan," Mintpaw replied nervously.

"Huh?" Leafpatch said confusedly.

"I met Airstrike and Longdark and they in something called Hellclan," Mintpaw explained.

"Hellclan," Leafpatch echoed, thinking for a moment. "Yes Heavenclan warned me about them."

"They had," Mintpaw said.

"Yes, most likely Airstrike will try to get his brother and sister through you and your sister," Leafpatch warned. "You know what that means, right?"

Mintpaw nodded knowing what she meant.

_Airstrike will try to get Whirlpaw and me to kill Swiftheart and Limefur!_

**Hope you enjoy it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Element wolf clans Way of The Medicine Wolf**

**Chapter **

**Author: kakashi'slover29**

**Based off warriors series by Erin Hunter **

**This chapter is Dapplepaw's pov**

**Hope u enjoy the story**

**Characters**

**Alpha: **Whitelightning (male)

**Beta: **Stormpelt (male)

Apprentice: Lemonpaw

**Medicine wolf: **Singwolf (she-wolf)

**Medicine wolf apprentice: **Dapplepaw (she-wolf)

**Elders**

Softfeather (she-wolf)

Cloudheart (she-wolf)

Sweetheart (she-wolf)

**Warriors**

Yellowtail (she-wolf)

Apprentice: Flashpaw

Thunderbelly (male)

Loudcloud (male)

Brightlight (she-wolf)

Lightningblade (male)

Lightfur (male)

Spotfur (male)

Browntail (male)

Lionclaw (male)

Apprentice: Thunderpaw

Skyfall (she-wolf)

Shinefur (she-wolf)

**Apprentices**

Thunderpaw (male),

Lemonpaw (she-wolf)

Flashpaw (male)

**Nursing wolves**

Goldenfur (she-wolf)

Couple of weeks had passed and it was close to the gathering. Goldenfur's pups will be coming soon and Dapplepaw was excited. _It will be my first time seeing a birth,_ Dapplepaw thought as she treated Sweetheart who was getting a cough.

"Here just eat those and that cough should go away," Dapplepaw said pushing the lavender leaves closer to her.

"T-thanks Dapplepaw," Sweetheart said before coughing again.

Dapplepaw left the elders' den and padded over to the prey pile and picked a squirrel and carried over to Thunderpaw, Lemonpaw and her brother Flashpaw.

"Hello Dapplepaw," Thunderpaw greeted happily.

Dapplepaw knew that Thunderpaw had feelings for her but she wasn't sure if medicine wolves were allowed to have mates. _I should ask Singwolf, _Dapplepaw thought as she took a bite out of her squirrel.

"So Goldenfur's pups will be coming soon, are you excited about that?" Lemonpaw asked.

"Yes," Dapplepaw replied excitedly. "Singwolf said she might have four pups but she doesn't know for sure."

"I wouldn't mind pups one day but I want to be a warrior first before pups of my own," Lemonpaw said.

"Yeah, it would be nice," Dapplepaw said her excitement gone.

"You should ask Singwolf if medicine wolves are allowed to have pups," Thunderpaw said not noticing Lemonpaw, Dapplepaw and Flashpaw looking at him.

"Why? Because you like Dapplepaw," Flashpaw teased.

"N-no," Thunderpaw said embarrassedly.

"You are," Flashpaw continued to tease.

"Say that again little pup!" Thunderpaw yelled as he leaped at Flashpaw and they started play fighting in the clearing.

Lemonpaw sighed and looked at Dapplepaw, "brothers can be a pain something."

"Yeah," Dapplepaw sighed as she finished off her squirrel and padded over to the medicine den.

Singwolf was sorting out herbs as Dapplepaw walked in.

"Oh Dapplepaw, how's Sweetheart's cough?" Singwolf asked while still sorting out herbs.

"It's slowly getting better," Dapplepaw said sadly. It _won't be long til she joins Heavenclan._

"Sweetheart's strong she'll fight this," Singwolf said, sensing that what's Dapplepaw was thinking.

"Hey Singwolf," Dapplepaw said getting Singwolf's attention, "can medicine wolves have mates?"

"Why do you ask?" Singwolf asked.

"Because I just want to know," Dapplepaw replied.

"Yes if only there's another medicine wolf to take over for them while they having pups," Singwolf said.

"Ok, thanks," Dapplepaw said, "is there anything I can do?"

"Go get some borage leaves in case we need them for Goldenfur's birth," Singwolf said as Dapplepaw nodded and left to fetch them.

It was night time as the clan slept. Dapplepaw was having a lovely dream when someone woke her up.

"Singwolf, Dapplepaw!" Stormpelt shouted bursting in the medicine den.

"What is it, Stormpelt?" Singwolf said sleepily.

"Goldenfur's pups are coming!" Stormpelt shouted.

Singwolf immediately became focused, "come on Dapplepaw, we won't need herbs unless something goes wrong." Singwolf said as she hurried out of the den with Dapplepaw after her.

Goldenfur was groaning in pain and looked relieved when Singwolf and Dapplepaw came in the nursery.

"I didn't think it would be this painful, ahh!" Goldenfur said as another wave hit her.

"That's it Goldenfur, start pushing," Singwolf encouraged looking over to Dapplepaw who was watching Goldenfur with nervousness. "Put your paw on her belly and feel her pushing."

Dapplepaw did as Singwolf said as Goldenfur groaned again.

"One's coming now!" Singwolf said as a tiny pup appear and Singwolf picked it up and dropped it near Goldenfur's belly. "It a boy!"

Goldenfur looked down at the pup, "he's beautiful!"

"Here come the other ones," Singwolf said as three more pups appear but one wasn't moving.

"Why isn't that one moving?" Goldenfur demanded nudging the little pup with her nose.

"I'm sorry Goldenfur, not all pups make it through birth," Singwolf said sadly taking the dead pup away, leaving Dapplepaw with Goldenfur.

"At least I didn't lose all of them," Goldenfur whispered to herself.

Dapplepaw walked closer to look at the pups. _They are so young, you don't know what could happen to them, _Dapplepaw thought as she looked up at Goldenfur. "What are you going to name them?"

Goldenfur looked at them for a moment then at Dapplepaw, "the dark yellowed male is called, Topazpup and the other one is Whisperpup and my only she-wolf is Leopardpup because she will be strong and quick like the leopard."

Dapplepaw nodded as Stormpelt walked in.

"I heard about the pup, but as least the others are still alive," Stormpelt said walking over to his mate and pups and lying next to Goldenfur.

Dapplepaw exited out from the nursery to find her father standing outside.

"Are you ok Dapplepaw?" he asked looking concern for his only daughter.

"I keep thinking it was my fault, maybe I shouldn't be a medicine wolf," Dapplepaw confessed.

"You can't always control what happens and sometimes you just have to live with it. I know you were destined to become a medicine wolf," Whitelightning said as Dapplepaw face lit up a bit.

"Thank you father," Dapplepaw said as she nuzzled him and walked over to the medicine den.

Singwolf was already in her nest, she looked like she was waiting for Dapplepaw to return.

"It wasn't your fault Dapplepaw," Singwolf said, "some births go wrong, at least Goldenfur didn't lose them all or worse, die giving birth to them."

Dapplepaw didn't say anything and walked over to her nest and lay down to sleep.

"I know it wasn't my fault Singwolf, but I wish it would of went better," Dapplepaw said as she rested her head on her paws.

"Good night Dapplepaw," Singwolf whispered as they fell asleep.

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Element wolf clans Way of The Medicine Wolf**

**Chapter 5**

**Author: kakashi'slover29**

**Based off warriors series by Erin Hunter **

**This chapter is Freezepaw'spov**

**Hope u enjoy the story**

**Characters**

**Alpha: **Snowice (she-wolf)

**Beta: **Freezestrike (male)

Apprentice: Icepaw

**Medicine wolf: **Blizzardfur (male)

**Medicine wolf apprentice: **Freezepaw (male)

**Elders**

Iceeyes (male)

Shiningwing (she-wolf)

Softtail (she-wolf)

**Warriors**

Frostbite (she-wolf)

Coldheart (male)

Creamclaw (male)

Sharpfang (male)

Grayfur (male)

Cherryfur (she-wolf)

Apprentice: Frostpaw

Whitestorm (she-wolf)

Apprentice: Winterpaw

Frozentail (she-wolf)

Willowstar (she-wolf)

**Apprentices**

Winterpaw (she-wolf)

Icepaw (she-wolf)

Frostpaw (she-wolf)

**Nursing wolves**

"Wolves of Iceclan, today we welcome two new warriors, Icepaw and Winterpaw please step forward," Snowice announced as Icepaw and Winterpaw moved in front of the clan.

Freezepaw and his sister, Frostpaw were watching Icepaw and Winterpaw's warrior ceremony.

"Someday, it will be my turn," Frostpaw said.

"I know," Freezepaw said as he looked back to the front.

"Icepaw, Winterpaw, do you promise to defend and serve the clan as Iceclan warriors?" Snowice asked.

"We do, alpha," they both said.

"Then by the power of Heavenclan I give you two, your warrior names. Icepaw, from this point on you'll be known as Icefur, Heavenclan honours your strength as they welcome you as an Iceclan warrior." Snowice said. "Winterpaw, from this point on you'll be known as Winterstorm, Heavenclan honours your bravery as they welcome you as an Iceclan warrior."

"Winterstorm! Icefur!" the clan chanted their new names.

"Now we must go to the gathering," Snowice said after the clan stopped chanting.

"My first gathering as a warrior!" Icefur shouted happily as they walked pass Freezepaw and Frostpaw.

"I know!" Winterstorm shouted with equal excitement.

"Come on, Frostpaw," Freezepaw nudged, "we're going to the gathering too."

"Iceclan, follow me!" Snowice shouted as she ran out of camp with Iceclan wolves following her.

When Iceclan arrived at the gathering, only Fireclan, Darkclan, Waterclan and Earthclan were there. Earthclan and Darkclan wolves were staring at each other with anger. _So Earthclan and Darkclan are still at each other then, _Freezepaw thought as he walked over to the medicine wolves with Blizzardfur.

"Greetings Blizzardfur, Freezepaw," Fireclaw greeted.

"Hello Fireclaw," Blizzardfur said dipping his head as Freezepaw walked over to where the apprentices were sitting.

Freezepaw noticed Barkpaw and Mistpaw sitting very close to each other, _strange? _Freezepaw thought.

"Hi Freezepaw," Streampaw said looking up at Freezepaw.

"Hi Streampaw, how's everything in Waterclan?" Freezepaw Asked.

"Great, there's plenty of prey!" Streampaw said.

Lightningclan and Windclan finally arrived and the gathering started. Dodgeearth stood up first.

"I'll start," he announced, "Earthclan has five new apprentices, Meadowpaw, Hazelpaw, Poppypaw, Weaselpaw and Lilypaw, Lilypaw is our new medicine wolf."

Every clan chanted their names except Darkclan.

"Also, I would like to know why Darkclan attacked my dawn patrol a while ago!" Dodgeearth growled glaring at Darkdark.

The other alphas looked at Darkdark, waiting for him to answer. Darkdark looked at Dodgeearth before saying.

"Darkclan may have suffered with the loss of our warriors when Longdark was defeated, but I want to make sure, you understand that Darkclan doesn't need your pity and we are stronger than ever!"

Dodgeearth continued to glare at him.

"If you want a fight Darkdark, you got one!" Dodgeearth declared, "Earthclan will never back down from a fight!"

Earthclan backed up their alpha, standing up ready to fight.

Freezepaw looked up at the night sky, _please Heavenclan! Don't tell this happen here! _Freezepaw pleaded.

"Enough!" Whitelightning shouted silencing Earthclan and Darkclan wolves. "This is a gathering; there will be no fighting, fight after the full moon."

Earthclan and Darkclan sat back down but made quick glares at each other.

"Darkdark, do you have anything to report?" Whitelightning asked.

"Darkclan has four new apprentices with my daughter, Mistpaw becoming a medicine wolf apprentice," Darkdark said before he sat down and Blazefire stood up.

"Fireclan has new apprentices too; Barkpaw is our new medicine wolf, one of our warriors; Rubytail was killed."

Freezepaw looked around to see many wolves dipped their heads in respect; _Rubytail must have been very popular, _Freezepaw wondered as Whitelightning stood up.

"Lightningclan has some news to report," Whitelightning said, "Goldenfur's pups have arrived, Topazpup, Whisperpup and Leopardpup. We also have new apprentices and a new medicine wolf apprentice; Dapplepaw."

"So Goldenfur's pups are born," Leapstar said to Singwolf.

"Yes," Singwolf said.

"It must be nice to have new pups," Blizzardfur whispered to himself.

Freezepaw looked at his mentor for a moment, _what's wrong with him, all of a sudden?_

The other alphas finished their announcement and it was time to go home. Freezepaw and Blizzardfur said goodbye to the other medicine wolves and walked over to where Iceclan was gathered.

"Iceclan let's go!" Snowice shouted as the clan ran towards Iceclan's territory.

Freezepaw couldn't wait to crawl into his nest, he felt like he was dragging himself all the way back to camp. Frostbite brushes pass him when he stopped and sniff the air.

"Hey Frostbite," Freezepaw said stopping Frostbite as she turned towards him.

"Yes Freezepaw," Frostbite said.

"I think you're having pups, you smell different," Freezepaw said as Blizzardfur walked up beside him.

"You're right Freezepaw," Blizzardfur said sniffing Frostbite, "she is expecting pups."

"Really?" Frostbite said sounding disappointed rather than happily.

"This is great news, Frostbite," Creamclaw said happily walking beside Frostbite. "It means we're mates."

"Yes, I suppose it does," Frostbite said quietly as she walked over to Snowice.

Blizzardfur looked up at Freezepaw who was watching Creamclaw telling Sharpfang the news. "You'll make a great medicine wolf one day Freezepaw."

Freezepaw looked at his mentor proudly, "you think so?"

"I know so," Blizzardfur replied, "come on we must get some rest."

Freezepaw followed his mentor in the medicine den and crawled up in his nest. Freezepaw fell asleep instantly. Freezepaw was enjoying his dream when it suddenly disappeared. Freezepaw looked around to try and figure out what was going on. _Beware strange warriors are coming! _A voice whispered as seven wolves stood in front of Freezepaw. Freezepaw couldn't see what they looked like but one had a pink orb necklace like the alphas wear to show their status. _Is one an alpha? _Freezepaw thought as the dream faded and Freezepaw could feel his nest again.

Freezepaw opened his eyes to find it was early in the morning. _The dawn patrol hasn't gone yet _Freezepaw thought as he stood up and stretched before quietly walking out so not to wake Blizzardfur.

Freezepaw walked out and found Whitestorm on guard duty. She saw him and gave him a nod.

"You're up early," Whitestorm said.

"I know, I had a strange dream that I think I need to tell Snowice about," Freezepaw said as Whitestorm thought for a second.

"You can go check and see if Snowice is awake," Whitestorm said as Freezepaw nodded at her and padded over the Snowice's den.

Freezepaw poked his head in and whisper Snowice's name, Snowice called him in as Freezepaw walked in to find his alpha lying down.

"What is it Freezepaw?" Snowice asked looking at him as he sat down.

"Heavenclan send me a sign," Freezepaw relied as he told Snowice what happen in his dream.

Snowice looked at him, "has Heavenclan told you when these warriors are coming?"

"No," Freezepaw said shaking his head.

Snowice flicked her tail as she thought for a second then looked at Freezepaw, "maybe we should warn the other clans about these strange warriors."

"Maybe," Freezepaw said.

"But I can't leave the camp so can't Freezestrike and we need one medicine wolf in the camp, so you'll need a warrior escort, go tell Blizzardfur and I'll arrange you're escort."

Freezepaw wagged his tail in excitement, _my first mission, I'm so excited! _"Yes Snowice," Freezepaw bowed his head and walked over to the medicine den to find Blizzardfur sitting outside.

"Whitestorm told me where you where, care to tell me about the dream," Blizzardfur said.

Freezepaw told him the dream and what Snowice told him to do.

"Ah," Blizzardfur said, "so you are going to every clan to tell them."

Snowice walked over to Blizzardfur and Freezepaw with Willowstar.

"So Freezepaw has told you what's going on." Snowice said as Blizzardfur nodded. "Good, your mother is escorting you Freezepaw."

Freezepaw had a feeling his mother would be the one to escort him.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," Willowstar sad nuzzling her son.

"I know mother," Freezepaw said as Frostpaw and Grayfur walked over to them.

"You'll be careful Freezepaw," Grayfur said.

"Ok father," Freezepaw said.

"You hurry back, right," Frostpaw said playfully swiping her brother on the ear.

"I will," Freezepaw said returning the swipe.

Blizzardfur padded in the medicine den and came out seconds later with herbs. "You'll need these, hopeful some clans might offer some prey but if they don't, here's some herbs."

"Thanks Blizzardfur," Freezepaw said as he and Willowstar ate the herbs and headed out of the camp.

"Ok, which clan first?"Freezepaw asked looking at Willowstar

"We'll leave Darkclan for last, we'll head for Lightningclan first," Willowstar replied as Freezepaw nodded and they headed for Lightningclan territory.

Freezepaw and Willowstar waited at Lightningclan's border since Iceclan is between Lightningclan and Darkclan's territories, their territories would be closer. _It going to take us two days or more to get around the island, _Freezepaw thought as he smelled a Lightningclan patrol coming.

"So, I was right, I did smell Iceclan!" the wolf with the yellow belly growled.

"Thunderbelly look, it just Freezepaw, the Iceclan medicine wolf apprentice and Willowstar," the wolf with a yellow tail said.

"What do you want?" Thunderbelly demanded.

"I wish to speak with Whitelightning, there's something I need to tell him," Freezepaw said trying hard not to show how scare he was.

"Fine follow us," the white and yellowed wolf said as he led the patrol back to Lightningclan's camp with Freezepaw and Willowstar.

The apprentice on the patrol walked beside Freezepaw and started talking.

"Since you're a medicine wolf, you would know my sister, Dapplepaw."

Freezepaw looked at the apprentice and did notice the resembles between the apprentice and Dapplepaw, they both have the same white fur like their father but the apprentice had a bit of yellow fur while Dapplepaw had light gray fur.

"Yeah, I do," Freezepaw said.

"Cool, I'm Flashpaw," Flashpaw said.

"Freezepaw," Freezepaw said.

"We're here," Thunderbelly said stopping in front of the camp's entrance, "Flashpaw, go tell your father of our visitors."

Flashpaw nodded at Thunderpaw and dashed through the entrance after him, Thunderbelly and the rest of the patrol padded in afterwards. Whitelightning was waiting with a light gray wolf and Flashpaw.

"That's the beta, Stormpelt," Willowstar whispered in Freezepaw's ear.

Freezepaw and Willowstar stopped in front of Whitelightning; Freezepaw could feel the hostile stares from the Lightningclan wolves.

"What do you want?" Whitelightning asked.

Freezepaw stepped front and looked up at the alpha, "Whitelightning, Heavenclan has warned me about strange warriors, Snowice thinks it's a good idea for the clans to keep a look out for them."

Freezepaw heard the gasps of shock as Freezepaw finished.

"What strange warriors?" Stormpelt asked looking at Freezepaw.

"I couldn't see any of them but one is an alpha," Freezepaw replied.

"Alpha?" Stormpelt echoed.

"Thanks for the warning Freezepaw," Whitelightning said dipping his head, "we keep an eye out for strange warriors. You must go now."

"We are heading for Waterclan now," Willowstar said.

"To warn them too," Freezepaw added as Whitelightning nodded.

"Stormpelt, escort them to Waterclan," Whitelightning said as Stormpelt nodded.

"Lightningblade, Browntail," Stormpelt said as the wolves walked up to Stormpelt. "Let's go."

Freezepaw and Willowstar followed them out of the camp.

_Let's hope Waterclan are like Lightningclan and listen, _Freezepaw thought as they reached Waterclan's border.

"This is where we leave you," Stormpelt said.

"Don't try and steal any prey," Lightningblade growled.

"We'll know if you do," Browntail threatened as they headed back to their camp.

**I decided to make the chapters longer so hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Element wolf clans Way of The Medicine Wolf**

**Chapter 6**

**Author: kakashi'slover29**

**Based off warriors series by Erin Hunter **

**This chapter is Barkpaw's pov**

**Hope u enjoy the story**

**Characters**

**Alpha: **Blazefire (male)

**Beta: **Heatwave (male)

Apprentice: Tigerpaw

**Medicine wolf: **Fireclaw (male)

**Medicine wolf apprentice: **Barkpaw (male)

**Elders**

Sparkfur (she-wolf)

Rosyheart (she-wolf)

Spiritheart (she-wolf)

**Warriors**

Ringtail (male)

Redfang (she-wolf)

Burntwing (male)

Flamefur (male)

Tigertooth (male)

Flickerwing (she-wolf)

Rockclaw (male)

Apprentice: Spottedpaw

Ashfur (male)

Apprentice: Redpaw

Lightbone (she-wolf)

Lavapool (she-wolf)

**Apprentices**

Spottedpaw (she-wolf)

Redpaw (male)

Tigerpaw (male)

**Nursing wolves**

The sun was slowing going down as Barkpaw and Spottedpaw were heading back to the camp with catmint in their mouths. They walked through the entrance and over to the medicine den where Fireclaw was treating Tigertooth's sore pad.

"I'll put some coltsfoot on it but take it easy until it heals," Fireclaw said rubbing the pulp on Tigertooth's pad.

"Sure," Tigertooth muttered as he walked out of the medicine den when Fireclaw was finished.

Fireclaw turned to see Barkpaw and Spottedpaw with catmint.

"Good that's plenty," Fireclaw said as they dropped them in front of him.

"I'll better get going," Spottedpaw said.

"Ok, thanks for helping me," Barkpaw said.

"You're welcome," Spottedpaw said as she walked out of the medicine den.

Barkpaw watched her leave as Fireclaw walked up beside him.

"You seem to take a liking to Spottedpaw," Fireclaw teased.

Barkpaw immediately looked at Fireclaw, "no I don't."

"Hehe, suit yourself," Fireclaw laughed as he walked out over to the pile of catmint, "come and help me put these away."

Barkpaw sighed as he followed Fireclaw and started putting the catmint away.

"Blazefire!" a voice shouted.

Barkpaw and Fireclaw stopped and hurried outside to find Redpaw panting in the clearing. Blazefire walked out of his den and walked over to Redpaw.

"What is it, Redpaw?" Blazefire asked.

"Iceclan intruders want to speak to you!" Redpaw growled.

"Iceclan?" Heatwave echoed. "What do they want?"

Barkpaw heard movement from the entrance as a Fireclan patrol made up of Flickerwing, Ashfur; Redpaw's mentor and Flamefur and two Iceclan wolves, one Barkpaw didn't recognized and Freezepaw.

_What's Freezepaw doing here? _Barkpaw wondered as he padded closer to hear what was going on.

"What do you want Iceclan?" Blazefire demanded.

"I have a message from Heavenclan that Snowice thinks every clan needs to hear," Freezepaw said.

"If Heavenclan wanted to give us a message, they would have told one of _our_ medicine wolves not another clan's," Blazefire said.

"Please, just let me tell you, you can decide what to do afterwards," Freezepaw begged.

"Fine, speak!" Blazefire growled.

"Heavenclan has warned be of strange warriors are coming, one of them is an alpha, Snowice thinks it best for all clans to keep a lookout for any strange warriors," Freezepaw said as everyone looked at him with shock.

_What strange warriors, we are the only warrior clans that exist! _Barkpaw thought.

"Strange warriors," Blazefire echoed.

"What strange warriors?" Heatwave demanded.

"I didn't see them but one is an alpha, he wears an orb necklace," Freezepaw said.

"Thanks for telling me, Freezepaw, Fireclan will keep a lookout, but it's too late for you to go home, you both can stay here for one night only," Blazefire said as everyone immediately started to protest. "Enough! My decision is final."

"Yes Blazefire," Heatwave nodded, "you can share one prey and sleep under that fallen tree," he told the Iceclan wolves as the Iceclan warrior picked up a rabbit which earned growls from some wolves and walked over to the fallen tree with Freezepaw. Barkpaw walked over to Freezepaw.

"Hi Freezepaw, it's good to see you," Barkpaw greeted.

"Hi Barkpaw, it's good to see you too," Freezepaw said.

"Hello Freezepaw," Fireclaw said walking over to him, "I wish to know more about these warriors."

"Well I told everyone what I already know," Freezepaw said scraping his paw on the ground.

"Ok," Fireclaw nodded looking over to the Iceclan warrior. "I recognize you from the gathering, you're Willowstar right?"

"Yes," the Iceclan warrior nodded, "I'm Freezepaw's escort."

"I see," Fireclaw muttered to himself.

"Fireclaw! Barkpaw! Get away for these intruders!" Tigertooth growled behind them.

Barkpaw turned to find the Tigertooth staring at the Iceclan wolves.

"Freezepaw is a medicine wolf, we are allowed to talk to him since we are medicine wolves too," Fireclaw challenged.

Barkpaw waited for Tigertooth's reply as he stared at Fireclaw.

"Sorry Fireclaw," Tigertooth growled as he walked away.

"I knew it was a bad idea to stop at Fireclan," Willowstar said nervously as Barkpaw turned back towards them.

"Do not worry about Tigertooth, he thinks he should be beta and not Heatwave but we all know he'll get it next after Heatwave," Fireclaw said trying to calm Willowstar.

Barkpaw looked back at Tigertooth who was glaring at Fireclaw, _what's his problem? _He thought as Fireclaw nudged him.

"Come on, we need to give these guys some rest and it's getting late," Fireclaw said as Barkpaw said goodbye to Willowstar and Freezepaw and followed Fireclaw to the medicine den. "Get some sleep Barkpaw."

Barkpaw curled up him his nest but didn't close his eyes as he remembered that he was going to see Mistpaw tonight. _I almost forgot I'll have to wait to everyone's asleep, _Barkpaw thought as he watched Fireclaw curling in his nest.

A couple of minutes later, Barkpaw guessed it was safe to leave. Careful so not to wake Fireclaw who was snoring made his way out of the medicine den. Flamefur was on guard duty as Barkpaw sneaked over to the dirtplace and exited through a small hole he found and headed straight for the gathering.

Barkpaw arrived to find Mistpaw waiting for him. She turned to him and ran over to him.

"I thought you weren't coming?" Mistpaw said nuzzling him.

"Iceclan wolves came to our camp and warned us about some strange warriors, they might go to your territory too," Barkpaw said.

"Ok, I'll look out for them when I can," Mistpaw said. "I'm glad to get out of my camp; all everyone can talk about is the attack on Earthclan that Darkdark is organizing."

"Why do you need to attack Earthclan anyway?" Barkpaw asked.

"Like Darkdark said, to prove we are not weak, and Darkdark thinks Earthclan looks down on us the most so he's attacking them first" Mistpaw sighed.

"Is he planning to attack every clan?" Barkpaw said looking a bit worried.

"Maybe," Mistpaw muttered, "Whitespots thinks he's turning into Longdark."

"Do you think that?" Barkpaw asked.

"No! My father is nothing like Longdark!" Mistpaw growled.

Barkpaw lowered his head, "I'm sorry."

"No I'm not angry with you," Mistpaw said softly nuzzling him again. "I just hate that everyone compare's my father to Longdark, it not his fault, its Longdark's."

"I know," Barkpaw said.

Barkpaw and Mistpaw fell asleep and didn't wake up until the sun started to rise; _I got to start heading home, _Barkpaw thought as Mistpaw started to stir. She opened her eyes and stood up.

"We better start heading home," Mistpaw yawned.

"Yeah," Barkpaw said.

They both said goodbye and parted ways. Barkpaw raced home and hoped that Fireclaw didn't wake up early and found his nest empty, _the last thing I need is my father telling Blazefire that I'm missing, _Barkpaw thought as he quickly washed Mistpaw's scent off and curled through the hole in the dirtplace and poked his head out. Flamefur was still on guard duty, so the dawn patrol hasn't left. Quickly when Flamefur wasn't looking ran over to the medicine den and slide into his nest just as Fireclaw started to wake up.

"Good morning Barkpaw," Fireclaw said yawning.

"Good morning Fireclaw," Barkpaw said standing back up and watched as Fireclaw did the same.

"Willowstar and Freezepaw will be leaving today," Fireclaw said as he walked outside with Barkpaw following.

"I know," Barkpaw said as Heatwave, Tigertooth, Rockclaw and Barkpaw's mother Lavapool padded out of the warrior's den.

"Flamefur go tell Ringtail that he's on guard duty now, you earn a rest," Heatwave said as he passed Flamefur with the rest of the dawn patrol.

Flamefur who looked relieved hurried over to the warriors' den to tell Ringtail. Blazefire and Burntwing were standing next to Freezepaw and Willowstar as Barkpaw and Fireclaw walked over to them.

"You leave today, some of my warriors will escort you off our territory and you can head home," Blazefire said.

"Actually we are heading to Windclaw next to warn them too," Freezepaw said as Burntwing growled at him.

"Why do you need to warn them, they are weak wolves who only exist to make our element stronger!" Burntwing growled.

"Enough Burntwing, lead them to Windclan's border, what they do there is none of our business," Blazefire ordered.

"Yes Blazefire," Burntwing said dipping his head respectfully. "Come on then, if you want to go to Winclan's territory."

Barkpaw and Fireclaw said goodbye to Freezepaw and Willowstar and followed Burntwing and Lightbone who joined Burntwing out of the camp.

Blazefire watched them leave and then turned his head to Barkpaw and Fireclaw. "Freezepaw didn't say anything else about the strange warriors?"

"Sorry Blazefire, he didn't add anything else," Fireclaw said.

Blazefire sighed and sat down, "with new pups in Lightningclan mean more warriors, we need new pups and fast."

"Do not worry Blazefire, new pups will be born soon," Fireclaw said dipping his head and walked off.

Barkpaw followed after him. _Why is Blazefire so worried, they not apprentices yet, we can take them on! _

"Come on Barkpaw, we need some more marigold," Fireclaw said as he led Barkpaw out the camp.

Barkpaw was sitting with the other apprentices eating prey when Redfang burst through the camp entrance.

"Quick! Waterclan are attacking our border!" Redfang shouted.

Blazefire stood up looking determined as ever, "I need two warriors and an apprentice to guard the camp."

"I'll stay!" Spottedpaw called out.

"I'll stay too," Flamefur offered.

"Me too," Ashfur said.

Blazefire nodded, "good, now the rest of you, let's go teach Waterclan a lesson!"

Everyone, excepted for Ashfur, Flamefur and Spottedpaw followed Blazefire and Redfang out of the camp. Fireclaw called Barkpaw to the medicine den.

"We must prepare for injuries, a battle with Waterclan always brings injuries," Fireclaw said sadly.

Barkpaw nodded as he prepare the herbs they'll need when Fireclan return. _We'll need horsetail to stop bleedings and cobwebs too, goldenrod to help with healing the wounds._

A couple of minutes later Barkpaw could hear movement near the camp entrance, he readied himself for attacker from Waterclan but settled down he realised it was Fireclan. Blazefire was the first the walk in than Tigertooth who was carrying a body! _No that wolf is! _Barkpaw thought as Tigertooth dropped the body in the middle of the clearing as the elders padded out of their den.

"No that's Heatwave!" Spiritheart shouted sudden grief sicken.

"He's too young to die early," Rosyheart said.

"It should have been me! Who died, not him!" Sparkfur growled.

Blazefire was standing on the ledge looking down at his dead beta. "Wolves of Fireclan, our beloved beta Heatwave has been killed in battle. I know deep in my heart that he would have made a fine alpha."

"We should kill Waterclan's beta too! Show them how it feels!" Flamefur growled.

"Wait!" Fireclaw shouted. "It wasn't a Waterclan warrior who killed him."

"What?" Flamefur asked looking puzzled.

"What do you mean; it wasn't a Waterclan warrior, who killed Heatwave?" Blazefire demanded.

"In between his claws is fur that doesn't smell like Waterclan, it Windclan!"

"Windclan!" Tigertooth repeated.

"Windclan must have staged this battle so they could kill Heatwave!" Burntwing growled.

"We need revenge!" Flamefur growled.

"Revenge! Revenge!" the rest of the clan chanted.

"Blazefire," Tigertooth said, "let me go over to Windclan and kill the wolf responsible for Heatwave's death."

"Fine, but I'll go with you, Windclan will be expecting an attack, but we must mourn the death of Heatwave," Blazefire said.

"Yes alpha," Tigertooth said bowing his head.

Barkpaw could see that Tigertooth was excited to kill Heatwave's murderer.

"My father is going to destroy that wolf!" Tigerpaw growled.

Barkpaw was sudden frighten, Tigerpaw was right, this is Tigertooth's moment to gain the beta role, by killing Heatwave's murderer!

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**


End file.
